Bright Lights
| last album picture = Lights.png | next album picture = Ellie Goulding - Halcyon.png | last album = Lights (album) | album = Bright Lights | next album = Halcyon (album) | last release = 2010 | album release = 2010 | next release = 2012 |Artist = Ellie Goulding }} Bright Lights is the re-release of Ellie Goulding's first album Lights, released in November 2010. Background In February 2010, Ellie Goulding released her first album Lights and later a re-release of the album titled Bright Lights' was released. Release ''Bright Lights was released on the 26th November, 2010. When it was released, Lights re entered the top 100 in the UK at number twenty-four, selling 23,629 copies. It ended 2010 as the twenty-sixth best-selling album in the UK, having sold nearly 300,000 copies as of late November 2010. In early January 2011, the album returned to the top ten, where it continued for six weeks. She performed for Prince William and Catherine Middleton at the reception party of their wedding on the 29th April 2011. he album returned once again to the top ten on 8 May after an absence of thirteen weeks, jumping from number twenty-three to number ten on sales of 11,981 units. Singles Your Song large.png|Your Song Lights Ellie Single.png|Lights Track list table | collapsed = no | writing_credits = yes | title18 = The End | note18 = Acoustic | writer18 = Goulding | length18 = 4:15 | title19 = Lights | note19 = Live at the iTunes Festival | writer19 = Goulding, Stannard, Howes | length19 = 5:18 | title20 = Every Time You Go | note20 = Live at the iTunes Festival | writer20 = Goulding, Fortis, Starsmith | length20 = 3:40 | title21 = This Love (Will Be Your Downfall) | note21 = Live at the iTunes Festival | writer21 = Goulding, Starsmith | length21 = 3:59 | title22 = Your Biggest Mistake | note22 = Live at the iTunes Festival | writer22 = Goulding, Smith | length22 = 3:24 | title23 = The Writer | note23 = Live at the iTunes Festival | writer23 = Goulding, Lattimer | length23 = 4:09 | title24 = Wish I Stayed | note24 = Live at the iTunes Festival | writer24 = Goulding | length24 = 4:26 | title25 = I'll Hold My Breath | note25 = Live at the iTunes Festival | writer25 = Goulding, Starsmith | length25 = 3:47 | title26 = Roscoe | note26 = Live at the iTunes Festival | writer26 = Tim Smith | length26 = 3:27 | title27 = Guns and Horses | note27 = Live at the iTunes Festival | writer27 = Goulding, Fortis | length27 = 3:42 | title28 = Salt Skin | note28 = Live at the iTunes Festival | writer28 = Goulding, Starsmith | length28 = 5:10 | title29 = Under the Sheets | note29 = Live at the iTunes Festival | writer29 = Goulding, Starsmith | length29 = 3:55 | title30 = Starry Eyed | note30 = Live at the iTunes Festival | writer30 = Goulding, Lattimer | extra30 = 3:48 | title31 = Under the Sheets | note31 = Video | length31 = 3:53 | title32 = Starry Eyed | note32 = Video | length32 = 3:05 | title33 = Guns and Horses | note33 = Video | length33 = 3:42 | title34 = The Writer | note34 = Video | length34 = 3:57 | title35 = Your Song | note35 = Video | length35 = 3:20 }} Digital booklet ;Standard version Bright Lights Digital Booklet 1.jpg|Front cover of Bright Lights. File:Bright Lights Digital Booklet 2.jpg|Photo of Ellie used her Lights album cover -Digital-Booklet-Brights Lights-2.png|Lyrics for: Guns and Horses, Starry Eyed, This Love (Will Be Your Downfall), Under the Sheets, The Writer, Every Time You Go & Wish I Stayed File:Bright Lights Digital Booklet 4.jpg|Photo of Ellie -Digital-Booklet-Bright-Lights-4.png|Lyrics for: Your Biggest Mistake, I'll Hold My Breath, Salt Skin, Lights, Human, Little Dreams, Home, Animal & Believe Me File:Bright Lights Digital Booklet 6.jpg|Photo of Ellie File:-Digital-Booklet-Bright-Lights-6.png|A Special thanks to... and credits for all songs Credits * Ellie Goulding – vocals (all tracks); guitar (11); acoustic guitar (13, 18); mandolin (13) * Rob Blake – original production (16) * Richard Edgeler – mixing assistant (12, 14, 16) * Fred Falke – drum programming, keyboards, production (14, 16); bass (14); guitar (16) * Liam Howe – engineering, instrumentation, mixing, production, programming (13) * Ash Howes – drums, keyboards, mixing, production (11) * Crispin Hunt – guitar, keyboards (14, 16); original producer (16) * Matt Lawrence – engineering, mixing (17) * Ben Lovett – backing vocals, kick drum, piano, production (17) * Steve Malcolmson – programming (11) * Naweed – mastering * Richard "Biff" Stannard – bass, keyboards, mixing, production (11) * Starsmith – acoustic guitar, backing vocals, bass, electric guitar, production, programming (12, 15) * Traffic – design * Scott Trindle – photography * Ruth de Turberville – backing vocals, cello (17) * Jeremy Wheatley – mixing (12, 14, 16) * Matt Wiggins – timpani (17) References Category:Re-issue Category:Lights Category:Discography